Hermione?
by redrose88
Summary: you think you know who you are. think again. hermione deals with being pure blood after all
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Hermione Granger i do not own harry potter j k rowling does, i dont profit form this story

It was a bright June morning as Hermione granger woke up to the sun shining through her curtains. She smiled this was the first day of her summer holidays and she would also be turning 17 the very next day she was at home with her parents and was going to go to the burrow at the end of the week to celebrate with Harry Ron Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family and some of the order have been invited too. She got up and went downstairs for breakfast and found her parents at the breakfast table with serious faces.

''Hermione dear please sit down'' her father George asked

''your father and I have something we need to discuss with you'' her mother Maria said

''ok'' she said sitting down

''Hermione you know we love you dearly, don't you?''

''of course father''

''well its just, your mother and I found out very early on in our marriage we were not able to have kids of our own we are very sorry to keep this from you but your adopted''

''I'm what how could you keep this from me, why did you not tell me I was adopted?''

''the reason that we did not tell you is because on your first birthday an owl brought us 2 letters the first one addressed to us not by name obviously the second to you'' her father said

''we opened the first the letter it was from your biological parents and it stated that they were a wizarding couple and asked us not to disown you once you started showing your magical powers'' her mother stepped in

''we were shocked at the letter but deciding that we loved you and could not possibly give you up we excepted you for who you truly are'' her father finished

''so who am I''

'' well we know your true identity but as in accordance to our letter from your parents we are to give you your letter and then answer any questions we can answer that you have'' her mother explained as she handed over the letter form Hermione's biological parents,

Hermione opened the sealed letter as she studied the seal she did not recognise it (it was a big B crossed with an X)

what does the B and X stand for to find out read on any reviews welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione opened the sealed letter as she studied the seal she did not recognise it (it was a big B crossed with an X)

_Our darling daughter_

_I am your mother and my name is Bella your father is called Xavier and we are the Zabini's._

_If you are reading this then you are about to turn 17 the age you are considered an adult in our world, your father and I are sure that you have many questions all of which we would only be happy to answer them if we have not already in this letter, we do understand you may not want to and again we except that we will not pressure you in to anything after all we realise we have no right in deciding what you do after all we did leave you at an orphanage._

_I guess the first question we have to answer is why did we leave you? Well in truth your father and I were in fear of your life you see you were born at a time when the dark lord Voldermort's power was at its greatest and being a powerful pureblood family Voldermort wanted us on his side he came and asked your father to become a death eater but your father asked that seeing I was with child would he excuse him from becoming one, on the condition that if war broke out we would fight on his side, he was not happy with this but seeing your father as a powerful tool in the war he agreed. _

_Now you are probably wondering if he knew of your existence why did we leave you?. well in all honestly he didn't you see you have a twin brother and no one knew right until the birth I was expecting twins so on the spur of the moment whilst we were alone we oblivated the medi-witch who delivered you and your brothers memory so they only remembered your brothers birth as he was the first to arrive, we the announced to the world the arrival of the Zabini heir. Later that night your father snuck you out of the hospital placed a glamour charm on your and left you on the doorstep of an orphanage he rang the doorbell and hid making sure you were safe inside he left and returned to us at the hospital. And decide that on your first birthday which is today we would write to you and you adopted family and explain our situation, our owl orboron is able to find anyone._

_In the letter we have sent to your adoptive parents we have stated who we are and our situation and in the hope that if in the event the dark lord is defeated we would like to have you back with us where you belong of course we know that legally we can not take you once you have been adopted but we hope to possibly share you as we would always be in their debt for taking such good care of you. _

_Alas I can write no more my daughter your father and I are always thinking of you and will tell your brother and any other children we are blessed with that they have a sister and that we hope one day you shall return to us,_

_Before I finish your brother's name is blaise Xavier Zabini, and if all goes to plan, you should end up at Hogwarts and you may even know him. And we also named you your name is Alexandria Hermione Zabini we know you will not be going by that name as we left no letter with your name on it._

_Your loving parents_

_The Zabini's_

_how will hermione react to finding out she is related to the Zabinis find out next as always reviews welcome_


	3. Chapter 3

_Your loving parents_

_The Zabini's _

Hermione stared at the letter she at least knew who her brother was; she recognised the name from one of Malfoy's mates who kept himself to himself.

''was I called Hermione because of this letter''

''oh no dear not at all we were surprised when the letter we received stated you full given name at birth, we chose to call you Hermione because the lady who handled the adoption was called Hermione' her father told her

''ooh that's good to here it would have been weird if you had'' she said softly ''I know it must have been hard for you to tell me and thank you for telling me''

''Hermione dear'' her mother asked'' we were so scared you would be angry at us from keeping it from you''

''oh how could I be angry after all its not your fault and you are my parents I don't feel or see you any differently however I feel I'm lucky I obviously have 2 families who love me very much and I want to be part of both''

''so you will go and move in with the Zabini's then' her father asked

''well by the look of it I will have to at least go and spend sometime with them to get to know them but I want to be able to decide after getting to know them but no matter what you will also be my mum and dad they can be mother and father'' she stated,

After talking for about 3 hours Hermione went and wrote letters to Ron and Harry to tell them and spent a wonderful afternoon at the shops with her parents, once dinner was finished they watched a few films then she went to bed wondering what the morning would bring.

The next morning she awoke to a nervous feeling inside she went and had breakfast which was a quiet affair as all knew that in just half an hour Hermione's real parents would be turning up to take her away for a undisclosed period of time.

The half an hour soon passed and exactly at 9:00 the Zabini's were standing in the granger's living room, Mr Granger was the first to speak

''Mr and Mrs Zabini what a pleasure and honour to meet you I am George Granger'' he extended his hand to Mr Zabini who took it and then to Mrs Zabini ''and this is my wife Maria'' she did as her husband ''and this is Hermione''

Mr Zabini formally introduced himself as Xavier and his wife as Bella, it was only then that Bella could hold her silence no longer ''oh my darling Alexandria how I have missed you she moved and scooped her daughter up in her arms, she then turned to Maria ''oh Maria thank you so much for taking such good care of out precious daughter, we shall of course be happy with any contact with Alexandria but thank you for agreeing to us meeting her it has been dark without her in our lives''. Hermione looked on ''what did you mean granted us contact''

Xavier looked at Hermione ''well Alexandria you see in our letter to your parents we asked them to reply by owl if they accepted you for who you were and if they agreed that on your 17th birthday you would come and live with us for 3 weeks to get to know us, which they did 2 weeks ago''

''oh ok, well I read your letter and I felt really sorry for you and I want to come and get to know you and blaise a bit better after all helping defeat seeing all that death made me realise what's important in life''

'You helped defeat lord voldermort'' Bella shrieked

''yes I did mother I am friends with Harry Potter''

''now I know where I recognised you your in the papers'' her father answered

''you don't have a problem with that'' she asked

''oh no course not Lexi I wrote our feelings on voldermort in our letter'' her mother replied, Hermione smiled at that nickname

''Yea, but its different hearing it, and I quite like that nickname by the way''.

''I'm glad I like it too'' her mother answered her

''well Bella, Lexi I think it is time to go the children will be waiting for us''

so Hermione has other siblings apart from Blaise what will she think of them to find out read on and as always reviews welcome


	4. Chapter 4

''well Bella, Lexi I think it is time to go the children will be waiting for us''

''children'' Hermione asked

''well yes, you know of your twin blaise but you have 2 younger siblings Jewel and Marcus who are 10 and 8 respectively''

'Oh ok then, I can't wait lets go'' she turned to the grangers ''I will always love you and I will see you very soon''

''we know dear we love you too'' her dad replied

''goodbye my darling daughter'' her mum said. With that Hermione took hold of the floo powder her mother was holding she watched them disappear before talking a last look at her adoptive parents and said ''I will always love you see you soon…Zabini manor''

Hermione found herself standing in the fire place of a grand living room and standing in front of her were her mother and father who were just taking their place in the line up and standing next to his father was blaise she recognised from school and standing next to him was a little boy who looked like a small version of her father with dark hair and eyes Hermione guessed was Marcus and next to her mother stood who Hermione guessed to be Jewel she looked beautiful with short blond hair and blue eyes.

''Alexandria'' her father spoke ''this is your twin brother blaise as I am sure you have guessed, this is Marcus and this is Jewel your sister''

''how lovely to meet you Marcus you as well jewel and blaise I guess I finally get to know just who the quiet Slytherin is.'' Both she and blaise laughed at this

''well maybe if you a good little sister then maybe I will tell you some things''

'hey mum and dad never said how much is between us''

''5 minutes and 45 seconds exactly''

''not that your counting hey bro''

''nope not at all'' they laughed again

''well good to see you getting on how about I take jewel and Marcus to sort out the stuff for tonight's dinner, and your introduction to society on Friday,''

''what do you mean introduction to society''

''oh I forgot to tell you, your brother and you will be introduced to society on Friday night in a lavish ball in your honour, you can have whoever you want there by the way, and we can go shopping tomorrow for an outfit''

''oh ok that would be nice''

''Blaise you show Hermione around''

'Ok mum will do, come on sis''

''hold on mum can you take the glamour charm off I want to know what I am meant to look like''

''ok Lexi' with that the charm was removed and Hermione looked into the mirror and in from of her she saw a raven haired blue eyed 5'6ft tall young lady in her Hermione self she was 5'3 bushy haired brown eyed. Hermione could not believe it.

''Wow sis you look beautiful'' blaise said linking arms leading her out of the room,

They spent the next 2 hours walking through the manor once the tour ended they stopped by the kitchen as they were both hungry. They walked back to the room they first met in as they ate their lunch the fire place glowed green and there stood Draco Malfoy. ''hey Blaise my man who's this'' he asked

''Draco a pleasure as always, this is Alexandria Hermione Zabini my twin sister I told you about, she's staying with us for three weeks at least but hopefully she will choose to live here permanently''

''well in that case'' he took Lexi's hand and kissed it ''it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Draco…''

''…Malfoy yes I know who you are''

''Blaise what have you told your sister about me''

''nothing Draco nothing at all ask her yourself'' he replied with a smirk

''well, Miss Zabini, what have you heard''

''nothing I know, we went to school together. You see until 2 hours ago I had a glamour charm and I thought I was a muggle born, I also went by the name Hermione Granger'' at that Draco's mouth opened

how will draco react to hermione and what suprise does hermione receive find out next and as always reviews welcome


	5. Chapter 5

''nothing I know, we went to school together. You see until 2 hours ago I had a glamour charm and I thought I was a muggle born, I also went by the name Hermione Granger'' at that Draco's mouth opened

''Granger your Blaise's missing long lost sister'' he said in surprise 'well that's a surprise but I want to apologise for what I have said and done I want to you know that I am not how I appear my father makes me put on a mask of hating muggle born, neither I my father or my mother are of that opinion but were forced to join the dark lord but my father is actually a spy for the light side''

''Is this true Blaise'' Hermione asked her brother questioningly

''sure is Lexi neither of our parents or the Malfoys are death eaters and now thanks to you best friend we wont have to ever become one you are the savour of our lives as both Draco and I would most likely been made to become one''

''in that case Draco I would like us to start again'' she held out her hand and Draco accepted

''right now dear brother, did I see a swimming pool somewhere around here''

''yes you did little sis, Draco lets show my sister how we relax''

''sure thing mate lets get to it''

They walked to the swimming pool and they changed once Draco saw Lexi was changed he picked her up,

''Draco what you doing'' she yelped and seeing Draco was walking towards the pool she said ''don't you dare, Draco Malfoy put me down this instant''

Draco looked in to her eyes and replied with a smirk ''your wish is my command'' and jumped into the pool, Hermione squealed as she entered the water.

''your going to regret that Malfoy'' she said splashing him with water.

''want to bet'' he said grabbing her in his arms and pulled her under the water with him when they resurfaced Blaise had returned with some drinks he had seen everything and was silently pleased his sister and best friend were getting along.

''Hey Draco couldn't you keep you hands off my sister for five minutes'' Blaise teased, Draco pleased to see Blaise smiling

''I'm sorry mate couldn't resist getting her wet, hey what should I call you'' he asked looking at Hermione, who thought for a second before answering.

''well Lexi I suppose, I kind of don't feel like Hermione now but I also don't feel Alexandria, it sounds so different from my old life''

''ok cool Lexi it is then'' Draco said

''yea I know what you me lil sis after all it is kind of weird I know that you were Hermione granger and muggle born but now your also my sister it is kind of weird'' Blaise answered

''how do you think I feel the Grangers never told me I was adopted, the first I knew was yesterday'' Lexi replied ''anyway I want to get to you know you guys better''

''you do? Why'' asked Draco excitedly

''well Blaise is my brother and you are his best mate and also I suppose I also want to see what the real Draco Malfoy is like after all I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other''

''wait does that mean your going to stay permanently'' Blaise asked his sister hoping she would say yes.

''well I have only been here 3 hours so I cant really say, but I do already feel at home here and at ease around you 2 which I never thought I would ever say especially about Draco'' she answered honestly

''cheers'' Draco pouted

''oh Draco you know what I mean, we hated publicly each other for 6 years and we both did things that will time to forgive and forget but as long as we are honest and open with each other then we will get along fine''

''yea I suppose your right''

''ok if you want to get to know us we want to get to know you, so lets play 20 questions the wizards way''

what secrets will be revieled in wizards 20 questions find out next as always reviews welcome


	6. Chapter 6

'ok if you want to get to know us we want to get to know you, so lets play 20 questions the wizards way''

''what is the difference'' Lexi asked

''well lil sis the difference is that in our version we use versectum'' he held up a bottle of the potion and offered it to, Hermione looked a little worried but thought, hey lets do it, she took the bottle and drank enough and handed it to the boys who both drank some.

''ok who's going first''

Well little sister it was your idea to get to know us better so it should be you'' Blaise smirked, ''ok fine'' she replied summoning her Gryffindor courage

''ok Lexi, who do you prefer Harry or Ron'' Draco asked, Hermione cringed at the question she knew the answer of course.

''Harry he has the better body and is smarter too'' she said before she could stop herself, Draco and Blaise smirked

'Oh really lil sis, do you have crush on potter'' again she blushed

''no, I think I like someone else, and before you ask me who, Draco why did you date Parkinson''

''well she was the best of a poor bunch, Blaise what you think of Potter''

''he's fame seeker but I'm glad he got rid of voldermort, lil sis who do you like''

''Draco Malfoy, Blaise what did you think when you found out I was your sister''

''I thought oh god not the Gryffindor bookworm we wont ever get along how mistaken I was and I'm glad I was wrong, but hey lets get back to your last answer, you think you like Draco''

''yes I think I like Draco, why wouldn't I, your smart and good looking why wouldn't I like you''

''aww Lexi I never knew you felt that way I'm touched''

''well I said think and anyway don't think your getting away that easy, who do you like'' Draco blushed

''well I like you, because your smart looking especially now and now as an added bonus you just happen to be a pureblood and are also my best mates twin sister'' Blaise smiled 'aww my best mate and my sister like each other Draco and Lexi sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g'' Hermione blushed and sweetly looked at Draco then smirked

''oh big brother do you really think you can get away from saying that, now tell us who you like''

'Ginny Weasley'' he clamped his hand to his mouth

''aww my best friend and my brother sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g'' Hermione teased her brother, Blaise shot her an evil look as saying shut up now or I will kill you, ''serves you right and I happen to know that a certain red haired friend of mine happens to have a crush on the quiet slytherin'' Blaise looked at his sister hoping she was telling the truth but remembering she was under the truth potion ''really, she really likes me''

''yes she really likes you, I think that she will over the moon when Ron tells her I'm your sister but she reckons you would never go for some like her''

''but that's silly, hey Lexi ask mum if you can have your friends come and stay a few days, you need to feel like this is home''

''oh really brother of mine would that because you want me to stay or because you want to date my friend''

''both naturally' he laughed

''well I have to go invite them to the ball anyway so will ask mum if they can come Thursday and stay until Monday'' so Hermione left Draco and Blaise alone to go find her mother to ask if some friends could stay. Meanwhile the boys were left talking.

''mate I'm sorry for fancying your sister, you have my word I wont do anything'' Draco said with a serious look on his face

''don't worry about it mate, I saw you and her flirting and now I know you both like each other I don't see why not but if you hurt her I will kill you''

''you sure mate'' Draco asked

''yea course, anyway Ginny would never go out with me if I didn't let you date, but thank you for asking permission''

just then Hermione walked into the room with a big smile on her face ''she said yes, I just wrote a letter to Harry and Ron at the burrow asking them to come on Thursday, I was supposed to be going there anyway that day just hope Mrs Weasley lets them''

'me too'' blaise smiled at his sister and they continued talking until dinner which was a simple affair, during which the plans for the ball were talked about and then they decided to go and talk after getting ready for bed, they would met in Hermione's bedroom once they were ready.

so Draco wants to date Hermione what will she say when he asks her out? find out read on and as always reviews welcome


	7. Chapter 7

blaise smiled at his sister and they continued talking until dinner which was a simple affair, during which the plans for the ball were talked about and then they decided to go and talk after getting ready for bed, they would met in Hermione's bedroom once they were ready. Hermione got changed and heard a knock at the door she went over and answered there standing in front of her was Draco in slightly loose tea-shirt and pj bottoms.

''hey come in'' he looked at the lavishly decorated room for this had been the only room he had never been in as it was always kept locked until the day Alexandria returned.

''thanks wow this room is amazing''

''you never been in here'

''no it's the one room in the house we were never allowed in, the Zabini's kept it locked until today''

''oh I didn't know that have a seat'' she said sitting down on her four-poster bed, Draco sat on her sofa ''hey Lexi I wanted to say sorry about earlier in the 20 questions, I do really like you I did when you were Hermione and even more now your Lexi and well I wondered could I be your date for the ball on Friday'' he looked at the ground and Hermione was surprised to see the Draco Malfoy nervous

''Draco I would love you to be my date at the ball on Friday''

''really''

''really what'' said blaise appearing at the door

''well umm I kind of asked Lexi if I could be her date on Friday''

''Well I hope you said yes sis, Draco is what you girls you call a good catch''

''I did say yes, I'm glad your ok with that Blaise'' Hermione got off her bed and went and kissed her brother on the cheek.

They were talking when orboron tapped at the window, Hermione got up and opened the window to let him in and took the letter and he flew away.

''its from Harry, Ron and Ginny she said reading the letter they can come they will be here on Thursday about 10:00''

'cool well best go to bed see you soon sis''

''yea night Lexi''

''ok night boys see you tomorrow'' the boys then left

Thursday came quickly Hermione had chosen a gorgeous dress for the ball whilst shopping the day before and she was easting breakfast with Blaise and Draco and it was only half an hour before her friends arrived she was a little nervous she wanted them to accept her for who she now was, both Draco and Blaise had seen how nervous she was and told her that if they were her true friends then they would accept her. After breakfast they went and sat in the living room. Then at 10:00 the room shone green as Harry followed by Ron followed by Ginny stepped out of the fireplace.

''Hermione is that you wow you said you changed but you look amazing, not that you didn't before but wow'' Ron said as he laid eyes on Hermione for the first time since the glamour charm came off

Hermione glared at him ''yes Ronald it is me'' she moved forward and hugged Harry and Ginny, ''Ron you can be such a git sometimes'' his sister scolded him.

''Hermione its lovely to see you again did you have a good birthday'' Ginny asked ''yes I did thank you for asking'' she said as she moved Ginny towards where her brother and Draco were.

''as I'm sure you already know this is my brother Blaise and Draco Malfoy'' Ginny blushed as Blaise kissed her hand as he welcomed her, Draco repeated Blaise's actions.

''Hermione, I can't believe that this is you, you look so different, not that you didn't look good before mind you, it is just so different'' Harry said nervously.

''oh Harry I know I look different, this isn't going to be a problem is it that I'm now a pureblood''

''oh no Hermione don't ever think that, you were a pureblood before you found out and a pureblood now to me you no different, you will always be Hermione Granger, my best friend, if that's ok with you''

''of course it is Harry she said as she moved to introduce Harry to Blaise and Draco,

''The famous Harry Potter, it is an honour to finally meet you, my sister Lexi here has told us lots about you'' Blasie then shook Harry's hand.

''whatever you have heard it's all lies'' harry replied jokingly

''all good mate, nothing but good'' Blaise answered

''Potter, I just want to say lets put the last 6 years behind us I have never really hated you, and would like it if we could get along and become friends'' he offered Harry is hand which this time Harry shook

''thanks Malfoy, Mione… Lexi here told me about everything so yes I accept your offer of friendship'' Harry stated ''Mione, what should I call you, is it Hermione, Mione or Alexandria or Lexi?'' he asked

''well Harry what ever you feel comfortable with, Blaise and Draco call me Lexi, mum and dad call me Alexandria but I do still feel and act just like I did when I was Hermione Granger so whatever you want'' Ron had been watching this unsure of what to say to his best friend

''Mione, I'm sorry about before just a shock that's all you forgive me don't you''.

''of course Ron, I knew it would be a shock that's why I told you my looks had changed, it was rather mean of you to say I look amazing now my looks have completely changed from what they were before it made me feel like I wasn't good looking before''. Ron blushed at this

''which you were Mione don't listen to him you know he has been dumped by lavender so he is sulking'' Harry said

''hey I am not sulking'' Ron protested

''yes you are Ronald and if you can't be nice you can go home this instant or I will tell mum'' Ron turned red at being chastised in front of his enemy Draco Malfoy.

''look Ron I forgive you and let me introduce to you my brother Blaise and his friend Draco'' Ron was about to say he already knew them but thought better of it.

''Weasley pleasure to meet you properly at last, I hope we can be friends'' again offering his hand of friendship.

Ron took it ''same here Zabini''

''same here Weasley I'm sorry about the slugs thing in the second year'' Draco said offering Ron his hand of friendship ''yea me too, but thanks for the reminder Malfoy'' Ron teased back

''so Mione tell me about your dress for tomorrow'' Ginny said excitedly

''Ginny I would love to tell you but that would spoil the surprise, and also I don't want my date to know what the dress looks like before my entrance with Blaise'' Hermione took a side ways glance at Draco who smiled back at her.

''oh who's your date anyone we know'' Ginny asked.

''yes you do know him''

''oh Hermione your impossible to get information out of, you know that don't you, are you going to tell us who it is''

''why of course not, in fact I will give you three clues to his identity and if you correctly guess his name then I will tell you''

''oh fine have it your way''

''ok first clue he is pureblood, second he good looking and three is he is my equal at school, top in most classes''

''oh Hermione how on earth am I meant to get that''

''well if you guess correctly before bed tonight I will tell you'' Ginny sat in thought

''ok deal, oh I can't wait till tomorrow, mum says that I can be introduced to society when I turn 17 if I want''.

Hermione was glad to see that everyone in the room was ok with the situation they had found themselves; they spent the day laughing and joking around talking about the ball when Blaise decided that he was going to ask Ginny to be his date.

''um Ginny'' he said ''would you go to the ball with me tomorrow, I understand if you don't want to'' he said looking at the ground.

''oh Blaise of course I will be your date but doesn't your outfit need to match mine'' ''well yes it does but if you show me what colour your dress is I can change mine to match yours''

''just don't try any funny business Zabini'' Ron said

''you have my word as a wizard Ron''

''ok then, we don't have to have dates do we Hermione'' Ron asked

''oh know don't worry about that''

''well Malfoy looks like you me and Harry don't have dates''

''well sorry to inform you Ron but i actually have a date.'' Draco answered

''oh big deal are you going with Parkinson again'' Ron asked

''nope my date is beautiful, intelligent and funny...''

''... so defiantly not Parkinson then'' Ron interrupted, and everyone fell about laughing.

''Weasley if i had known you and Potter were so funny i would have more of an effort with you guys'' Draco answered

''thanks Malfoy, same here, if we had known you were on our side then we would have made more of an effort with you'' Harry answered.

Everyone was very surprised at how well they enjoyed themselves in each others company. They decided not to stay up too late as they had the ball the next day

how will Ron Harry and Ginny react when they find out Draco is Hermiones date for the ball well find out next and as always reviews welcom


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke up the next morning and she smiled today she was going to be centre of attention along with her twin Blaise as t

Hermione woke up the next morning and she smiled today she was going to be centre of attention along with her twin Blaise as they celebrated their 17th birthday, although she did mss her adoptive parents, she loved her brother and her new family she felt at home and she had only been there 5 days.

She knew she would never go back to live with the Grangers, sure she would visit them and often but she knew she belonged with her new family. A knock at the door caught her attention. She opened the door to find Ginny there.

''morning Mione your mum asked me to get you, I bumped in to her on my way here, shall we go for breakfast, she wants us to do what we want till lunch when she will meet us here so we can spend the rest of the day pampering ourselves''

''ok lets go'' they made their way down stairs and found the boys already there. ''morning Mione, morning Ginny' Harry and Ron said

''morning ladies' Draco and Blaise said together

''morning boys'' they replied

''I was thinking we could go swimming this morning after we have left our breakfast go down, what you guys think'' Hermione asked

''sure why not'' Harry said

''ok sure'' Blaise said looking at the girls

They spent the morning in the swimming pool, which was a struggle for both Draco and Blaise as Hermione and Ginny were in tiny swimming bikinis Ron and Harry were gob smacked when they saw Hermione she had never worn anything so revealing when they had been swimming before but both managed to snap out it. But they did notice that Draco was paying special attention to Hermione but she seemed to be enjoying it so decided to keep quiet.

The rest of the afternoon everyone started getting ready for the ball the boys made their way down to the stairs near the ball room Draco was nervous he was wearing black suit and ice blue shirt and cravat Harry and Ron still didn't know that he was Hermione's date to the ball and although he had Blaise's approval he also wanted there's as he knew that Hermione thought of them as family and valued their opinion then the girls appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at the boys waiting for them, sure enough Blaise has magically changed his robes to match Ginny's.

As the girls walked down the stairs realisation came to Ginny once she saw what colours Draco was wearing, they matched Hermione's ice blue off the shoulder dress perfectly.

''Hermione'' she whispered

''yes Ginny''

''is it just me or does your date look wonderful, Draco's robes match yours perfectly''

''why thank you Ginny why yes we choose them together when we went shopping on Tuesday, my brother certainly looks hansom tonight don't you think'' Ginny blushed ''yes he does, oh Hermione how I adore your brother, I can't believe he asked me to be his date''

''well I happen to know he quite likes you''

''really''

''yes'' at this they reached the bottom of the stairs and both Draco and Blaise took their dates hands and kissed them.

Harry and Ron realised that Draco was Hermione's date but decided that she looked happy at the attention she was receiving form him and if she was happy they were happy for her.

Harry and Ron left them and walked in to the ball room and waited for the announcer to formally start the ball by announcing Hermione and Blaise arrival into society.

''welcome lady's and gentlemen to the Zabini manor, we are here today to celebrate the introduction to society the Zabini's eldest son and daughter, so without further ado may I introduce Blaise Xavier Zabini and his twin sister Alexandria Hermione Zabini''

The door swung open to reveal Blaise and Hermione arm in arm smiling at everyone in the room, Blaise guided his sister to the edge of the dance floor where Draco and Ginny were he bowed to Draco who bowed back, Hermione curtsied then Blaise gave Draco Hermione's hand and Draco bowed and led Hermione to the middle of the dance floor.

Blaise soon followed with Ginny on his arm and both couples danced beautiful everyone was in awe and once the dance ended they received a massive round of applause. The whole night was spent dancing and talking to important people, Hermione felt every tired but didn't let it show by the end of the night she was thankful but she also knew that it was only like that every of often. She hardly managed to speak to Ron or Harry but knew Ginny and Draco would go to talk to them when they weren't dancing.

Earlier that day Hermione managed to get her parents to agree to a massive sleep over in her room so the boys and Ginny would be staying, after the ball they all headed to Hermione's room, once there Ginny and Hermione went to the bathroom to change whilst the boys changed in the bedroom.

''oh Hermione I have had such a nice evening Blaise is a fantastic dancer, the whole evening was amazing''

''I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Ginny and I'm sure my brother did too, did you see the looks he gave you I'm sure he's falling for you''

''your one to talk Hermione, Draco looked like a love sick puppy he couldn't take his eyes away from you all night even when he was talking to Harry or Ron when you danced you two glided across the dance floor and looked very much a couple in love''

They walked back into the bedroom and the group talked all night long into the early hours, Harry and Ron both commented on how well Hermione and Draco dance together which made Hermione blush and Ron said that Blaise had behaved himself and treated Ginny with respect which he was glad about. They then let sleep overtake them and dreamed wonderful dreams long into the next day.

ok now i am stuck please give me some ideas, of course reviews welcome


	9. Chapter 9

They walked back into the bedroom and the group talked all night long into the early hours, Harry and Ron both commented on how well Hermione and Draco dance together which made Hermione blush and Ron said that Blaise had behaved himself and treated Ginny with respect which he was glad about. They then let sleep overtake them and dreamed wonderful dreams long into the next day.

The next morning Hermione woke up and looked around the room in her bed sleeping next to her was her best friend Ginny and sleeping on travel beds on the floor of her bedroom was her brother Blaise, her other two best friends Harry and Ron and also the slytherine prince Draco Malfoy.

She smiled as she remembered all that had happened in the past week. She decided to wake them up. She gently wok Ginny and pointed to the boys. Ginny realised what she wanted to do Hermione conjured 4 glasses of water handed 2 to Ginny then went over to Blaise and Draco and Ginny went to Ron and Harry and looked at each other counting to 3 then tipping the water all over the boys. Who woke up screaming the girls fell about laughing the boys then were alert enough to realise what the girls had done and smirked at each other and all lunged at the girls pinning them to the floor and started tickling them.

''Ok I surrender, I'm sorry'' Ginny squealed after about 5 minutes

''Good'' Ron said as he and Harry moved to Hermione

''What about Lexi? Are you sorry'' Draco asked as Hermione now had all four boys tickling her

''Yes I surrender Draco, I'm sorry''

''Good sis, now you won't do it again will you?'' Blaise asked his sister

''No, Please stop''

''Ok we will'' Harry said and they stopped

The boys then went to their rooms and got dressed. Hermione and Ginny also got dressed and met the Zabini's downstairs for breakfast.

''Morning mother, morning father'' Hermione said as she entered the breakfast room

''Good morning Lexi darling did you both sleep well'' Bella asked

''yes we did thank you'' they answered Hermione's mother just then the boys walked in

''morning boys i trust you behaved your selves last night''

''yes we did father'' Blasie answered

''yes Mr Zabini we behaved'' Draco added

''Of course, we wouldn't dream of misbehaving sir?'' Ron asnwered

''Yes sir, we behaved'' Harry added

''Good'' Xavier said

''Well Draco your mother and Father are coming over today, they will stay for tea then after you are gone Lexi and her friends will be leaving for a week'' Bella said

They spent the rest of the day playing and having fun they were playing hide and seek and Ginny was the one looking when Draco came across Hermione's hiding place in a closet at the other end of the house

''Hey Lexi can I hide with you Ginny won't be long now?

''Ok Draco'' he smiled and shut the door

''So you're going to the Weasley's tonight then?''

''Yep and you're going home tonight''

''Yep mother wanted me home after the ball so we can finish planning mine at the end of the summer, but hopefully I will be back around the same time as you get back from the Weasley's''

''That would be nice Blaise will be please to have company again, he will miss you, your great friends''

''I hope he is not the only one to miss me, I hope you would miss me too'' he said moving towards her

''Of course I will miss you too Draco'' he smiled

''Good because I will miss you, Lexi I know we are only just getting to know each other as friends but I like you a lot'' Hermione blushed

''I like you a lot too Draco'' he smiled again and moved even closer

''In that case Lexi will you go out with me?'' he asked huskly as Hermione felt his warm freash breath on her neck

'''What? I..er..Yes I will''

''Good'' was all he said he lent down and kissed Hermione softly on the lips she kissed him back and then he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, Hermione opened her mouth to allow him access his tongue entered and soon he heard her moan.

''Blaise would kill me if he knew I was doing this, he's so protective of you '' he said once they broke the kiss

''Well then we will just have to be honest it's not like it will be a shock after all he knows we both like each other''

''You're right come on let's find him and the others I suppose'' he said moving towards the door

''Oh no you don't' Hermione said he turned and looked at her and she pulled him in for another passionate kiss then she pulled away

''Ok now we can find them'' she said as opened the door, Draco just smirked and followed her

Please review sorry have not updated had computer problems once my writers block left


	10. Chapter 10

''Ok now we can find them'' she said as opened the door, Draco just smirked and followed her.

They found Blaise and Ginny also kissing in his room, they hadn't noticed Hermione and Draco comw in

*chough* they broke apart to see who had caught them and they smiled when they saw it was only Hermione and Draco.

'''Thank Merlin it's only you two and not my brother'' Ginny stated as she broke apart from Blaise

''Well it's a good job we found you before Ron he would have gone spare at you Blaise''

''Yea I know but Ginny found me first and we got talking and well one thing lead to another anyway what did you want?''

''Well you see the thing is mate, I er I kinda asked Lexi to be my girlfriend'' he said nervously and rubbing his neck

''YOU DID WHAT! YOU ASKED MY SISTER TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND'' Blaise screamed moving angerly towards Draco

''I know man but you know I like her, I thought you wouldn't mind'' he said moving ever so slightly back

''Course I don't mind man.'' He said dropping his act and patted Draco on the back ''Yes she maybe my sister but she has thoughts of her own, and a life of her own. But I will warn you break her heart and you will wish Voldermort was still alive''

''Yea I know man, don't worry I will treat her right''

''So anyway what is going on between you two?'' Lexi asked her brother

''Well I really like Ginny, but we aren't sure what her family will think''

''Well me and Hermione can test those waters once we are at mine see what they think of you then we can take it from there I really like you Blaise and hopefully we can be together.''

3 hours later and Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron were saying goodbye to the Zabini's and the Malfoy's who had turned up to speak with Bella and Xavier. Lexi would return to the Zabini's in one week time.

The Malfoy's were impressed with Lexi Zabini.

As they arrived back at The Burrow Mrs Weasley was waiting for their return

''Welcome home my dears oh my Hermione you look lovely''

''Thanks Mrs Weasley thanks for inviting me''

'''Not a problem my dear and thank your parents for having Ron and Ginny for me, I hope you were both well behaved the Zabini's are a respected pureblood family and good to know''

''Yes mum we behaved don't worry'' Ginny said

''Yea mum we always behave'' said Ron

The next day members from the order popped in to help celebrate Hermione's Birthday and new family and it was also the perfect occasion to see what Mrs Weasley really thought of the Zabini's and if she would let Ginny date Blaise, Hermione was about to ask Mrs Weasley when.

''So Hermione what is it like being a Zabini?'' Fred asked

''Well when I found out I wasn't sure how I felt but my brother Blaise had seemed alright from what I knew of him from school''

''Oh yea he's Malfoy's mate keeps to himself! isn't he?'' George asked

''Yes but I have really got to know him this past week and we get on really well''

''Well if he has your approval Hermione dear then he is ok in my book, you should have invited him over, wont he be lonely?'' Mrs Weasley asked

''Oh no he will be fine mother and father are home as well as my younger brother Marcus and my sister Jewell''

''Oh of course I forgot they had more children are they at Hogwats?''

''No my brother will be joining us this year and my sister will attend Hogwarts in 2 years

''I see'' just then an owl tapped on the window everyone looked up and Arthur opened the window to take the letter from it. It let Arthur take it and then flew off, he looked at it

''It's for you Hermione it has the Malfoy's crest on it'' he said passing the letter to her

''The Malfoy's what are they doing in writing to our Hermione?'' Molly asked

''Well actually Mrs Weasley, Draco was at the Zabini's when we were there and it turns out that both the Zabini's and Malfoy's where spies for the light side all very hush hush no one knew apart from Dumbledore himself'' Harry said

''Well that's good news anyway I best get this place tidied up and all of you up to bed its getting late.'' They did as they were told and once in the privacy of their bedroom Hermione opened her letter

''_My Dearest Lexi_

_Oh how I miss you already, I do hope you are well and that you miss me too, mother and father insisted we stay another day at Zabini Manor so I have only just left Blaise he is also missing his twin sister very much I hardly saw your parents today they spent it mostly with my parents in the study, Marcus and Jewell also miss their sister. I can't wait to see you again, mother and father inform me that I will not return to Zabini Manor until after my birthday and following introduction in to society, I have asked them if I could pick my date and they agreed so will you be my date?._

_Anyway must go now mother is telling me I should be in bed. So for now goodnight my Lexi_

_Yours forever_

_Draco_

_p.s tell Ginny that Blaise was in a mood all day since she left._

She showed Ginny the letter then both went to bed after she replied

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

**before I carry on I would like to say sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes but I have slight dyslexia, not as bad as some but I do have it so I am sorry. **

_p.s tell Ginny that Blaise was in a mood all day since she left._

She showed Ginny the letter then both went to bed after she replied

Draco was just getting in to bed when his owl tapped at the window he quickly let him in and took the letter and read

_Dearest Draco_

_I can't believe I just wrote that sentence._

_I am well, thank you for asking, and Of course I am missing you, I am glad to hear that you have kept my brother company and I am sorry you are all missing me. I wonder what our parents could be talking about I was told father only uses the study for business reasons. Oh well. Of course I can't wait to see you again. It is a shame they will not allow you to return until after your birthday and I will be horned to be your date for the evening. Will see you soon_

_Your Lexi x_

He smiled and slipped the letter in to his desk draw and went to bed.

In her time at The Burrow, Hermione was pleased no one had changed the way they treated her and she received letters from both Draco and Blaise. Ginny was also receiving letters from Blaise.

Hermione hoped the Weasleys would not mind if Ginny did start dating her brother.

Hermione had been back home at Zabini Manor for a week she had missed her family and returned home earlier than expected much to the delight of her family. The past week she had got to know her new family even more because of the now nightly ritual of telling stories from their past.

During the days Blaise and Lexi were often found either in the pool or in the library doing their summer assignments but nearly always together.

Tonight was now her 7th night back home since returning from the Burrow and in 3 days time her three weeks ''trail'' of living with the Zabini's would be up and she have to make a decision. Would she stay at Zabini Manor or return to the Granger's.

''Mother, Father'' she said at dinner

''Yes dear'' she Mother replied

''I wanted to let you and father know I have made my decision'' suddenly all eyes were on her

''Decision, oh yes dear and what did you decide?'' her father asked nervously awaiting her answer

''I have decided that I would like to live with you if that's ok?'' at this her mother jumped up

''Oh Alexandria of course it is ok'' her mother said

''Yes of course it is what we hoped you would decide we have our daughter back now and we love you very much'' replied her father

''That's great news'' Marcus said

''We have an older sister now'' Jewell added

''That's fantastic sis'' said Blaise

30 minutes later and Blaise and Lexi were on their way to their bedrooms

''Are you ok Blaise, are you looking forward to seeing Draco tomorrow when we go to the ball''

''Yes it should be fun and luckily Draco was able to invite Ginny, Ron and Harry so we will have people our age there that we actually like, normally We have to put up with Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Greengrass mind you Daphne and her sister are ok it's just the others

''I see, so you're not missing Ginny then?'' Blaise blushed

''Well I er yes I am. She is really nice I might ask her to be my girlfriend after the ball''

'''Aww that's great, well I guess it's time for bed night bro''

''Night sis, oh by the way when are you going to tell mum and dad about you and Draco?''

''Well I was thinking after the ball because Draco is coming back here the next day. Anyway Night''

The next day and Hermione and Blaise arrived at Malfoy Manor 4 hours before it started to they could spend time with Draco before the party. And all the Malfoy's were waiting to great them

''Blaise my man good to see you, you to Lexi'' Draco said greeting them

''Thanks man it is good to see you to happy birthday''

''It is good to see you too Draco'' Lexi said

''Welcome Blaise, Miss Zabini it is lovely to meet you again'' Lucius greeted them

''Thank you Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy thank you for inviting me to your home and to Draco's ball tonight''

''You are more than welcome Alexandria any member of the Zabini family is more than welcome here at Malfoy Manor'' Narcissa said

''Mother, Father would it be ok if I give Blaise and Lexi a tour because this is Lexi's first visit to the manor'' Draco asked

''Of course my dear, that sounds like a good idea your father and I have to finalise some minor details for tonight anyway see you later on, oh and Lexi I will come collect you when it is time to get ready ok''

''Ok, thank you Mrs Malfoy''

''It's Narcissa please''

''Ok thank you Narcissa'' and Narcissa smiled, Draco then lead the Zabini's away for a tour around the house 3 hours later and Narcissa came and collected Lexi and lead her to a guest room to get dressed then just 10 minutes before it started Draco came to her room, she was wearing an elegant red thin strap dress

''Wow you look amazing, I'm glad you're my date because it gives me the perfect opportunity to stick to your side all night'' he lead her out of the room and to the doors to the ball room.

What will happen at the ball

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

''Wow you look amazing, I'm glad you're my date because it gives me the perfect opportunity to stick to your side all night'' he lead her out of the room and to the doors to the ball room

No one knew who Draco's date would be so there was great excitement to see who he choose They entered the ball room once they were announced and everyone who had not attended the Zabini ball was in shock, they had not known the Zabini's had an older daughter so they all wanted to catch a glimpse of the newest Zabini. However one person was not happy and watched Lexi through glaring eyes and waited for an opportunity to speak to either her or Draco as the opening dance ended she saw Draco and his date head towards the opposite side of the room and saw them talking to none other than Harry Potter and two of Weasley's and then they spotted Blaise in the middle of the group with his arm wrapped around the younger Weasley. She had seen enough and marched over to the group.

''Drake happy birthday your mother has certainly pushed the boat out '' the group turned and saw none other than Pansy Parkinson nearing the group, Draco wrapped his arm around Lexi

''Thank you Pansy I'm glad you like it mother out in a lot of effort to have it how I wanted it''

''But of course, Blaise good to see you again, why did you not tell me you had an older sister?'' she said not acknowledging Lexis presence

''Because Pansy it was none of your business, and for your information she is not my older sister she is my twin sister''

''They why does she not attend Hogwarts, she's not a Squib is she?''

''No I am not a Squib Miss Parkinson, in fact I will attend Hogwarts this year'' Lexi said biting her tongue

''Well I look forward to meeting you again in that case, and Harry Potter and two Weasley's I'm shocked to see you here and if it wasn't a Malfoy ball I would almost be surprised that mudblood Granger isn't with do you, aren't you attached at the hip?''

''Watch your mouth Parkinson, you know that I nor my family have never had those views and now the dark lord is no longer here Hermione would be most welcome here especially after all she has done for us'' Draco said his hold on Lexi tightening.

''Anyway she is not a muggle born'' Blaise said taking a sideways look at Lexi

''What are you talking about Blaise, of course she is she has muggle parents''

''Actually she doesn't it turns out she is the daughter of a powerful pureblood family'' Harry said

''Whatever Potter next you are going to tell me she is Blaise's sister''

''Well I am'' Lexi said

''Pardon?''

''I said I am, I am Hermione Granger but the day before my 17th birthday I found out I was adopted and that my real family were the Zabini's'' Pansy's mouth fell open

''I don't believe you''

''Fine don't believe her but it is true. Hermione found out she was adopted and went to live with the Zabini's where she has been all summer'' Ron said

'' And once she arrived there she asked for the glamour charm that was placed on he when she was not 10 minutes old to be lifted and here she stands before you as Alexandria Zabini in her true form'' Ginny said and Pansy turned to Blaise

''Is this true is the mudblood your sister?''

''Pansy I believe Draco warned you about using that word, but yes the muggle born witch we knew as Hermione Granger is in fact my twin sister Alexandria Zabini''

''Leave us now Pansy before you insult my date again ok'' Draco said and Pansy huffed and walked away

''Well that went better than I thought it would'' Ron said

'Yes it did by the way thank you all for standing up to her for me''

''No need to thank us Lexi we all care about you and don't want you to be hurt by a nasty girl like Parkinson'' Draco said and just then the buffet was opened and everyone went to get food

4 hours later and the party was drawing to an end and Blaise and Lexi and their parents were saying goodbye to the Malfoy's (Ginny, Harry and Ron had left about an hour before hand)

''Well Narcissa, Lucius it was a wonderful party, Draco I do hope you enjoyed your birthday and we will see you all tomorrow, what time do you think you will come?'' Bella said

''Oh we will be at yours for about 10 if that is ok?'' Narcissa asked

''Of course it is, 10 o'clock it is see you all then'' Xavier said

''See you then goodnight'' Lucius said warmly

They returned home and the twins went straight to bed Lexi knew she would need a good night's sleep because the next day she and Draco would tell their parents that they were dating.

How will they react?

Please review


	13. Chapter 13

They returned home and the twins went straight to bed Lexi knew she would need a good night's sleep because the next day she and Draco would tell their parents that they were dating.

The next morning and Lexi woke about 9 she had a shower, got dressed and made her way downstairs to the breakfast room and ate breakfast with Blaise who had also just got up (their parents had been up since 7:30 but let them sleep in) then they made their way to the main living room. 15 minutes later and the Malfoy family arrived.

''Welcome Lucius, Narcissa and Draco'' Bella said greeting them

''Yes welcom''

''Thank you Bella, Xavier'' Narcissa said

''Right well I suppose...'' Lucius said

''Actually father before you ask us to leave, there is something we would like to talk to you all about if that is ok by you?'' Draco said interrupting his father

'' Why of course it is Draco now what do you have to say?'' his mother asked and he gulped at everyone's eyes one him.

''Well you see mother as you know Alexandria returned to her family at the beginning of the summer, you also know that she used to be Hermione Granger and was thought to be muggle born, and you know that because we could not reveal our true alliance, I was never be friendly towards her.'' He said

''Of course Draco we understand but we thought you had both forgiven each other?'' his mother said

''Well thankfully we have and she has forgiven me for the horrid names I used to call her and the day I returned home to help with the planning for my ball. I asked Lexi if she would be my girlfriend and she said yes'' he finished and took her hand. There was silence that seemed to last forages to Hermione and Draco then there was laughter Draco, Hermione and Blaise looked at everyone confused

''What's so funny?'' Hermione asked

''Oh my dear Lexi, what is funny is we asked the Malfoy's here to speak to you both about how you would feel if we betrothed you so you would marry after your schooling has finished'' Her father said trying to get his breath back

''Oh I see I guess that it quite funny don't you Draco''

''Yes I suppose it was.''

'' How would you feel if we did betroth you then?'' Bella asked them

'''Well mother and don't take this the wrong way but I would prefer if you did not because I feel if Draco and I were to marry then I would want it to because we wanted to not because you wanted us to''

''Lexi is right we have been through enough together for us to hate one another for the rest of our lives but we don't and we are dating why spoil it my making us marry.''

''Well in that case we won't then, I know you will treat Alexandria right Draco'' Lucius said

''Of Course I will father''

''And what about you Blaise any secret girlfriends we would know about?'' his father asked

''Well no, however I do like Ginny Weasley a lot''

''Then what is stopping you Blaise'' Lucius asked

''Well Lucius I do not know if her family would like me dating their only daughter''

''Well Blaise they have let her stay here under the same roof as you and they knew she was your date for your introduction ball I am sure if they had any objections then they would have already voiced them, anyway weren't the younger two Weasleys at both introduction balls?'' His mother said

''I guess you are right mother, do you and father agree with my choice?''

''Of course Blaise my boy your mother and I think she is lovely'' his father said

''Well in that case off to the Burrow I go, Lexi will you come with me?''

''Of course as long as Draco comes'' Blaise looked to his friend who looked in thought for a minute

''Well I suppose we could drop by and pay Potter a visit maybe even catch a snitch or two''

10 minutes later at the Burrow and the Weasleys were in the kitchen when they heard the their fire place announce the arrival of someone by floo. Arthur went to see who had arrived.

''Hermione dear welcome back how are you?'' he asked

''Oh I'm fine Mr Weasley my brother Blaise here just wanted a word with you if that is ok, Draco thought he would accompany us''

''Of course now what can I do for you Mr Zabini?'' just then Harry and the rest of the Weasleys came to see who had arrived Blaise smiled when he saw Ginny

''Well you see Mr Weasley, as you know Harry, Ron and Ginny visited Zabini Manor for about a week at the start of the holiday for my sisters company and to attend our introduction ball''

''Yes and thank you for having them to stay''

''It was no problem at all, you also know that they were in attendance at my good friend Draco's introduction ball last night, and well what I am trying to get at is I like your daughter and I would like for you and your wife to give me permission to date her?'' Molly and Arthur were shocked that someone as rich and powerful as the Zabini heir would want to date their daughter and even more shocked he asked permission

''W w.. Why of course we give you permission to date her as long as she wants to of course'' Arthur said

''Thank you Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley'' then he turned to Ginny

''Ginevra Weasly will you be my girlfriend?

''Yes Blaise Zabini I will'' she said

They spent the rest of the day at the Burrow

Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

''Yes Blaise Zabini I will'' she said

They spent the rest of the day at the Burrow.

Over the last 3 weeks of the summer holiday's Draco, Ginny, Ron and Harry practically lived at Zabini Manor and they became a firm set off friends and they travelled to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. Where they bumped into Nevil Longbottom and Luna Lovegood who were surprised Hermione was a Zabini but were pleased for her.

Harry and Hermione had been named Head boy and Girl. Ron was named Quidditch captain for Griffindor and Draco got the captaincy of the Slitherine Qudditch team.

They arrived at Kings Cross with plenty of time to spare and found an empty compartment.

Just as the train was pulling away their compartment door opened and in walked Luna, Nevil and Lavender into the compartment.

''Ron what is going on, I thought you and Draco hated each other?'' Lavender asked quizzically

''Well we became friends over the summer turns out he and Blaise are good after all'' Ron said patting Draco on the back''

''And for what it is worth I'm sorry for the way I have acted these past 6 years.'' Draco told them

''Yea me too'' Blaise had always kept his head down but still wanted to say sorry

''It is ok it must be true if Harry has forgiven you'' Nevil said

''I forgive you too?'' Luna said

''Me too, and who are your new friends Draco?'' Lavender asked casting a quizzical eye over Hermione and Marcus

''Oh this Marcus Zabini, Blaise's brother who is a first year and this Alexandria Zabini otherwise known as Hermione Granger, she is Blaise's twin sister and my girlfriend'' he said placing an arm around her

''That's never Hermione, she looks nothing like Hermione'' said shocked

''Actually I am Lavender, when I was half an hour old a glamour charm was place upon me so I would not look my parents the Zabini's, they couldn't run the risk of my true identity being revealed, did Ron not tell you'' she asked

''Oh yea now I remember you asked me to write to Lavender, sorry I forgot Mione'' Ron said munching on a chocolate frog''

''Oh well in that case I'm sorry, umm Ron can I have a quick chat outside please?' 'she asked

''Ok sure'' they left and talked outside 5 minutes later they came back in holding hands.

''Umm Ronald care to explain?'' Ginny asked her brother

''Yep, me and Lavender just got back together''

''Lavender and I Ron it is Lavender and I'' Hermione corrected him.

3 hours later and they had changed into their robes and the train came to a stop as they arrived at the castle Professor McGonagall told Hermione that her secret would be revealed after the sorting.

The sorting went without a hitch but during the sorting, people noticed Hermione wasn't there and started muttering about why she wasn't there. Marcus was sorted in to Slitherine. At the end of the sorting, Dumbuldore rose from his chair.

''Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now before we start I am sure most of you are wondering where Miss Granger is'' at this those who had not noticed looked over to Griffindor table.

''Well over the summer Miss Granger found out that she was not a muggle born but in fact the long lost daughter of Bella and Xavier Zabini, she is also twin sister to Blaise Zabini, I would like to introduce you to Alexandria Zabini '' at this everyone looked around and standing up in Hermione's usual seat at the Griffindor table (in between Harry and Ron) and there they saw Alexandria Zabini.

''Hello everyone, my full name is Alexandria Hermione Zabini, but you can call me either Hermione or Alexandria I do not mind''

''Thank you Miss Zabini now Miss Zabini and Mr Potter are the Head boy and Girl this year. That concludes the announcements so please dig in'' he wave his hand and the food appeared. During dinner Hermione kept having people ask her if she really was Hermione Granger and why the Zabini's gave her up, it was a little irritating but she knew it would be the talk of the school and hoped it would all settle down soon. Blaise was also getting those questions at the Slitherine table. The next morning Harry and Hermione made their way from the heads dorm to the great hall and as they entered all eyes were on her so she decided that she would make things interesting she went over to where her brothers and Draco were.

''Good morning Blaise, good morning Marcus''

''Morning Lexi'' they replied and she sat in between Blaise and Draco (head of house can sit where they want in this)

''Good morning Draco'' she said kissing him on the lips

''Good morning Lexi'' he said after the kiss it was then he noticed everyone was looking

''By the way great way to tell everyone babe'' he whispered in her ear

''I know I thought if I was going to be the talk of the school I might as well get it all over and done with, you didn't mind did you?''

''No of course not heck I wanted to shout it from the Astronomy Tower last night but thought you wouldn't appreciate that'' he said with a smile

''I'm glad you didn't that would have been very embarrassing'' just then the timetables were handed out, and students soon started making their way to classes

Ok I'm a little stuck right now either you could give you idea's as to what should happen next or I will end the story in the next chapter

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

''I'm glad you didn't that would have been very embarrassing'' just then the timetables were handed out, and students soon started making their way to classes

Their first lesson was double potions with Snape

''I guess we should head of babe, we don't want to be late for potions'' Draco said standing up and offering his hand to Lexi

''No we don't darling '' she said taking his hand and standing up ''hey do you think he will treat me differently now he knows who my parents are?''

''No idea babe'' he said linking his fingers in between hers and kissing her lightly on the temple, then they set off for the dungeons they walked in and just as they went to separate Lexi kissed him quickly on the cheek and took her normal seat with Harry and Ron

''Hey Mione'' they said as she sat down

''Morning Harry morning Ron'' just then Snape entered the room.

During the class Hermione thought she could feel eyes on her, when looking up at Draco and Blaise she found they were both busy making their potions, Draco then looked up and smiled at her which she returned.

Hermione carried on the day feeling like she was being watched and every time she would look up from her notes, she couldn't see anything or if she could it would be Draco glancing across the room at her. Later that night in the heads dorm room she and Harry had their friends over and Hermione decided to voice her concerns to Draco.

''Draco?'' she said pulling herself out of his arms so she could see him

''Yes! babe?''

''I know you are probably going to say it is nothing but today I felt like someone was staring at me all day and before you say it was you, I also got those feelings in classes you were not in''

''Ok don't worry about it at the moment babe, it's probably people trying to get a good look at Hermione Granger now Alexandria Zabini''

''I know, you are probably right but I just can't shake this feeling off''

''Ok babe, but if you still have this feeling a couple of days let me know, we may have to do something ok?''

She nodded then he smiled and kissed her.

A few days later and it was Friday evening, Hermione still felt like she was being watched, she was sitting opposite Harry and Ginny eating dinner when the mail came. A small owl landed in front of her and dropped its letter and flew away again, she picked it up and opened to read it and as she did she became pale.

''Are you ok Mione''

''N n no,'' she said and passed the letter to Harry, Ginny read over his shoulder. They both were shocked but Ginny got up and went to her side

''Mione, you ok?'' Harry asked

''No, get Draco and Blaise for me please Harry, Ginny can you get Ron Nevil and Luna please we can go to our dorm it is the nearest place to talk'' Harry got up and went over to Slitherine table where Draco and Blaise were sitting

''Harry what's up you look like you have seen a ghost?'' Blaise said as he neared them

''You need to come with me Hermione needs you both'' at this both boys looked around and saw her looking at them. Hermione stood at started to walk out of the great hall, the boys met her at the doors Draco put his arm around her as they continued to walk

''What is this about sis'' Blaise asked

''Not here Blaise I will tell you once we are in my dorm ok'' she said, they arrived and saw Ginny, Ron, Nevil and Luna all waiting.

''What is going on'' Ron asked and Hermione handed him the letter and burst in to tears

''Pass it round'' was all she said and Harry pulled her in to a hug whilst everyone read it

''Dear Miss Zabini,

I regret that it is my duty to inform you that your adopted parents George and Maria Granger have been killed in a car crash, my condolences in your time of sadness, you will be granted time off if you feel you need it I have written to inform Professor Dumbuldore in this matter.

Yours

Minister of Magic''

''Oh Lexi, I'm so sorry I know that even though you love mum and dad, you also loved the Grangers'' Blaise said enveloping her in to a hug just then there was a knock at the door and before anyone could answer in walked Dumbuldore

''Miss Zabini, I have just received the ministers letter I am so sorry you will of course be given anytime off as you so wish and anything else we can do please do not hesitate to ask''

''Thank you professor, I will write to my aunt and ask her to sort out the arrangements and for her to let me know, I would like to say goodbye. I will also see how I am feeling Monday morning as to whether or not I will attend my classes''

''That is perfectly alright, I will inform the teachers so they know that you may not attend, is there anything else?''

''Well yes, I would like it very much if my friends could stay with me here tonight''

''Well I suppose that should be alright as long as they don't tell anyone, I shall inform the heads of house, I trust you all to behave school rules still apply'' with that he was gone.

''Alexandria I will pop back to get a few things for me and Draco, I will tell Marcus what has happened and I will write to mum and dad as well if that is ok?''

''Of course thank you Blaise, oh and bring Marcus with you if he wants to come, he may not want to, but let him know he would be welcome''

''Will do'' he gave his sister a kiss on the temple and left. And she collapsed in to Draco's arms.

Blaise soon returned and they all stayed up talking until Hermione was worn out and fell asleep in Draco's arms

What do you think please review and thanks for all the lovely reviews so far


	16. Chapter 16

Blaise soon returned and they all stayed up talking until Hermione was worn out and fell asleep in Draco's arms.

He carried her to her bed and pulled the covers over her, she looked peaceful so he kissed her as she slept.

The next morning Hermione was sitting under a tree by the lake she was alone as she wanted to sort out all the mixed emotions from the night before and trying to come to terms with the Grangers deaths, when she got that feeling she was being watched again she stood up.

'' Who's there, come on come out and show yourself I know you are there'' just then a rustle of leaves drew her attention and she looked to were it was coming from and there standing before her was Seamus Finningan

''Seamus, what were you doing? How long have you been there? Is it you that keeps watching me all the time?''

'' I was just taking a walk when I noticed you, I knew you maybe upset about your parents and I thought you were crying so I watched you just to make sure you are ok, I was only there 5 minutes'' he said

''Ok but is it you who has been watching me this past week?'' she asked again

''Yes, you see Hermione, I have always thought you were a nice girl and have always liked you and well when I found out you were a Zabini I was over the moon you see me ma says I cant date anyone who muggle born''

''Right but Seamus I'm with Draco now I'm happy''

''But he's a ferret''

''Seamus he is my boyfriend and I love him ok and nothing you say about him will change that, you're a nice guy but I am with someone please respect that''

''Fine I will but I will always be here when you and ferret spilt up'' that was the final straw for Hermione

''Draco and I will NOT split up Seamus, we are practically married mum and dad saw we got on so well they asked us if they should betroth us but we said no, and do you want to know why we said no Seamus, it's because we knew that if we could get past all we already have done to be together then we are bound to be able to get through any stumbling blocks we may have to past. Got it?''

''Yes''

''Good I'm leaving now ok'' she left fuming and stormed back to her dorm where she found her brother.

''Hey Lexi what's up?'' she glared at him

''Sorry stupid question, just seems your more pissed off than anything''

''You're right I'm pissed off I have just found out that it was Seamus who has been watching me''

''What do you mean watching you?'' _Drat_ she thought

''Yea, well since I arrived back I've had this weird feeling someone has been watching me and not in a good way, turns out I was right Seamus just found me by the lake and told me he always thought I was a nice girl but me being a muggle born Witch meant he couldn't ask me because his parents wouldn't approve''

''Do you want me to punch his lights out Lexi?''

''No I'm fine, but if he doesn't stop like I have asked him to then I might take you up on that offer ok'' she smiled at her bother

''Good, you ok? And now I do mean about the Grangers'' he said putting his arm around her.

''Yea, of course I'm upset they are dead they were my parents up until the beginning of the summer and I am going to miss them very much, but your my family now''

''That's good to hear but honestly if you ever want to talk sis don't feel like you will be treading on my toes by talking about them, oh by the way mum and dad are worried about you. after I wrote to mum and dad to tell them what happened they wrote back asking if you were ok and asked if they should come visit I said I would ask you and see if Dumbledore would not mind them coming?''

''No of course not, I would love to see mum and dad it might help me''

''Ok I will ask Dumbledore if he would mind, if he says it is ok I will write to them''

''Thanks Blaise, for everything it means a lot, hey who put me to bed last night?''

''Draco! Why?''

''No reason I figured it was either you or Draco because I woke with all my clothes on''

''What do you mean either Draco or I. Harry Ron and Neville were here too''

''Yea I know that but I was always falling asleep on the sofa and during the summers holidays we have spent together they have all put me to bed at some point and after the third time I taught them all to magically change me in to my pyjamas''

''Oh I see, that's good you will have to teach Draco and I that if you always do it we will need to know''

'' I will teach you but not Draco he will have to do it the muggle way'' she said with a smirk to rival Draco's

''Eww sis did you have to say that, I don't want to think about my little sister and my best friend doing that''

''Doing what'' both the siblings looked and saw Draco entering the room

''Nothing man'' Blaise said leaving the room to see Dumbledore

''What was that about?'' Draco asked kissing her

''Well I asked him who put me to bed as I knew it was either you or him when he asked why because Harry, Ron and Neville were here too, I explained that because I fall asleep on the sofa a lot so I taught them to change my clothes to pyjamas magically. He then asked me to teach you both so I said I would teach him but not you, you would have to do it the muggle way'' she said smiling and kissing him again

''Ah I see, I guess he didn't like the thought of us doing it?''

''Nope'' she smiled and kissed him

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

''Well I asked him who put me to bed as I knew it was either you or him when he asked why because Harry, Ron and Neville were here too, I explained that because I fall asleep on the sofa a lot so I taught them to change my clothes to pyjamas magically. He then asked me to teach you both so I said I would teach him but not you, you would have to do it the muggle way'' she said smiling and kissing him again

''Ah I see, I guess he didn't like the thought of us doing it?''

''Nope'' she smiled and kissed him

Blaise returned about 30 minutes later and found Draco and Alexandria curled up on the sofa with Lexi asleep in his arms.

''Is she ok?'' he asked Draco

''No but she will be'' he answered

''Good, by the way we have a problem in the shape of an Irish Gryffindor''

''Hu? Seamus! Why?''

''Because Draco he has been stalking Lexi''

''What its still happening, I told her to come back to me if it continued''

''What you mean you knew and didn't tell me Draco how could you not tell me she's my sister''

''Yes and she's my girlfriend, and I would like it to stay that way if you don't mind, look she came to me at the beginning of the week saying she felt someone was watching her but when she looked up no-one was looking at her, I said it was probably people trying to get a look at her as it was first full day of term, but I did tell her if it continued to come back to me and we would do something about it''

''Well I wish you had told me Draco''

''I know man, but you and I both know that if I had told you, you would have jumped in at the deep end and Lexi would get mad I broke her confidence and would most likely finish with me''

''I guess''

''Why would Mione finish with you?'' Harry asked walking in with Ron and Ginny close behind. Draco explained what he and Blaise were talking about and they all agreed with Draco.

Not long after Lexi woke up and they all enjoyed a nice lunch with her friends in the heads dorm room. Just as they finished eating there was a knock at there dorm door. Harry got up to answer it.

''Hello Harry'' Mrs Zabini said

''Hi Mrs Zabini, Mr Zabini'' he said letting them in

''Hey mum, hey dad'' the twins said together

''Alexandria, are you ok, I know it must be a shock for you?'' her mother asked pulling her daughter in to a hug

''Yes mum I'm fine I'm upset but I'm fine, I know they would not want me to be upset, when I left them I told them that I love them both and I was happy because I had two families that loved me and now I only have one and I want you to know I love you all so I'm not letting myself get upset because they wouldn't want it''

''We know dear but they were a part of your life'' her father said

''Dad please, I'm only getting through this because of my family and friends I don't want to fall apart but I will if everyone keeps asking me if I'm ok or tip towing around me like I'm going to breakdown''

The Zabini's spent the day together in the dorm and the older Zabini's told their children and their friends some stories about their time at Hogwarts.

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

The Zabini's spent the day together in the dorm and the older Zabini's told their children and their friends some stories about their time at Hogwarts.

1 week later and Lexi, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Ron, Lavender and Neville returned from the funeral for Lexi's muggle parents.

''Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for all you have done for me this past week, it really means a lot'' Lexi said as she sat down next to Draco and snuggled in to his arms''

''Don't thank us sis. Of course we were not going to let you face this alone'' Blaise said with Ginny also snuggled in his arms.

''Yep Mione you're a sister to all of us'' Harry said ''Well apart from Draco'' he quickly added at the face Draco had just pulled.

''Yep true Harry, we love you Hermione and nothing is going to change that, heck you became a pureblood princess over night and if that wasn't enough your brother and boyfriend are Slytherin'' Ginny said

''HEY! You're dating her Slytherin brother remember'' Blaise pouted

''Of course dear you know I love you'' he smiled and kissed her

''Zabini!'' Ron shouted pulling away from Lavender

''Yes'' both Lexi and Blaise answered

''Lay of the public display in front of the brother ok''

''But I wasn't even kissing Ginny, honestly Ron'' Lexi smirked

''Mione you know I was talking to Blaise''

''Yes I know just thought it would be more fun, oh by the way I'm going back to classes Monday''

''Really that's wonderful news'' Luna said from her position next to Harry (Harry had asked her out two days in to the new term)

''Yep it sure is'' Lavender added

''Thanks guys''

''As long as you are sure your ok, and don't worry about Seamus we will not let him get within 5 Hippogriffs of you'' Draco said assuring her

''Thanks baby'' and she kissed him

Everyone left before curfew so they couldn't get in trouble.

Monday morning came and all the group were at the head dorm room door as Lexi and Harry opened the door and Draco took his place on her left hand side, whilst Blaise took her right hand side Lexi squeezed Draco's hand ever so slightly as they approached the Great hall doors

''You will be fine, you will be making an entrance flanked by two Slytherin's 5 Gryffindor's and 1 Ravenclaw but hey no one would expect any less from you'' He smirked

''True, true'' she smiled and they entered and sure enough everyone stopped and started whispering, Blaise and Draco both planted kisses on her cheeks at the same time then made their way to their table. The rest went to Gryffindor table when Luna left to go to Ravenclaw's 5 minutes later Seamus walked in and saw Hermione sat at the table and he walked over to her, upon seeing him entre all the group tensed and Harry got his body in between Seamus and Hermione's.

''Hey Hermione, good to see you are up and about now, and I wanted to apologise for scaring you that day by the lake''

Hermione was not sure what to think

''It's ok Seamus but please understand I am in love with Draco and nothing will change that do you understand?''

''Yes I do''

''Good'' she turned back to Harry and muttered a quite thank you. 20 minutes later no one saw Seamus sneak out.

''Well I have ancient ruins, I will see you all later after divination ok?''

''Sure'' came the response Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked over at her bother and boyfriend smiled at them and left. As she was walking towards the classroom she was suddenly pulled in to an out of use class room. The person took her wand quicker than she knew what was happening

''Seamus, what are you doing?''

''Nothing Granger. Why? Are you scared?''

''nnnno''

''You could never fool me Hermione.'' He locked the door so no one could get in ''now we have no interruptions you are going to listen to me ok''

''Please let me go Seamus''

''No Granger you are going to pay nobody turns me down, I love you Hermione and if you can't see we would be amazing together then I guess I am going to have to show you just how good we can be'' he said advancing on her placing a binding spell to keep her in place

''What are you going to do?'' her voice trembled

''You'll see'' he said brushing a piece of hair from her face, then he attacked her lips with his she pressed her lips together not letting him in, and tried to push him away which Seamus just pulled her hair so she gasped opening her mouth slightly unwittingly letting his force his tongue down her throat.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang were in divination completely unaware of what was happening to Hermione.

What is going to happen next will Hermione be rescued or will have to rescue herself

Please review


	19. Chapter 19

**Right before I start the nest chapter it is time to say a few things, first of all WintrBrz, NoLongerAMember2009, 28mandy28, MrsEdwardCullen13, Elizabeth9325, MargueriteHOL, sweet-tang-honey, 18, spannierne, Vampiress101, RonzLover4ever7, darkheart21, catysmom, DragonsSexyMistress, amorreal and Aly123654 thanks for all the reviews. **

**Second of all (this does NOT apply to the above named reviewers) if you write a horrid review that's fine, but know before you waste your time in doing so that I will just delete it, because at the end of the day I have dyslexia and I know that my spelling and grammar is not very good. I do try my hardest. But I have also read many stories that have way more mistakes in them than mine. **

**Right now where was I ah yes the next chapter**

Meanwhile the rest of the gang were in divination completely unaware of what was happening to Hermione.

And in the Ancient Runes class room Professor Bathsheda Babbling walked and noticed that Miss Zabini had not yet arrived _''That's funny''_ she thought as she entered her class _''she was at breakfast and left early without the others''_

''Excuse me class, but has anyone seen Miss Zabini''

''No miss, not since she left at breakfast''

''Right, well does anyone know what lesson Master Zabini has now''

''Yes, he has Divination''

''Right thank you class, If you could just continue with reading the next chapter in the book, I will be back as soon as I can'' with that she leaves the class room through the door to her office, she steps in to the fireplace

''Divination class room''

''Ah come in Professor Babbling '' says Professor Trelawney

''I'm sorry to barge in on your class, but I must speak to a number of your students, if that is ok?''

''Not at all we were just getting started, Of course go ahead''

''Now Mr's Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Zabini and Malfoy I must ask you if Miss Zabini mentioned any reason as to why she would not be attending my class?''

''No! Why Professor?'' Blaise answered

''Professor she left us 10 minutes ago to get there'' Harry added

'''Well she has not turned up''

Draco looked around the class room

''Wait Potter where is Finnigan?''

''Oh he said something about not feeling well he was heading back to the tower'' Padma Patil said

''WHAT!'' all the boys said together

''Professors we have to leave Lexi is in trouble'' Draco said flouncing out of the room before anyone could stop him, he was followed by Blaise, Harry, Neville and Ron

''Malfoy wait! I have something that will help us locate Hermione quickly back in my room'' Harry said calling after him

''Ok let's get going''

They made it to the heads dorm room within 3 minutes, Harry raced up the stairs and came down with his map

''I solemnly swear I'm up to no good'' the map appeared and everyone looked for her name tag

''Right where is she?'' Blaise asked

''I don't know I can't see her?'' Ron answered

''Look there she is in the abandoned class room on the 1st floor and Finnigan's with her'' Neville said

Back in the abandoned class room

''You'll see'' he said brushing a piece of hair from her face, then he attacked her lips with his she pressed her lips together not letting him in, and tried to push him away which Seamus just pulled her hair so she gasped opening her mouth slightly unwittingly letting his force his tongue down her throat.

Lexi didn't know what to do, so she did the first thing that came to mind, she bit his tongue

''Ouch'' Seamus said pulling away ''You'll regret that''

''Oh yea''

''Yea'' he said as he slapped her hard around the face she lost her foot and fell over knocking her head against a desk as she fell'' Seamus had knocked her unconscious he walked over to her and turned her over with his foot, her body flopped over he then stood with a foot either side of her waist looking down on her watching her shallow breaths.

Lexi regained consciousness as few minutes later trying to remember what had happened she slowly opened her eyes to see Seamus standing over her.

''Seamus please! Let me go"

"No Granger I haven't finished with you yet"

"Please Seamus think about what you are doing, you could be expelled if you're caught, if you let me go now I promise I won't say a word to anyone."

"I can't even if I wanted to, How would you explain your black eye?" she brought her hand to her eye and she felt it was tender and would bruise

"I would just say I tripped and fell" she said and he thought about it

"I'm sorry Hermione but I can't let you go not until you're next lesson anyway otherwise people will get suspicious, plus I said I hadn't finished with you and trust me by the time I'm done there is no way Malfoy will want you for a girlfriend" he said kneeling with a leg either side of her, Lexi struggled to move him off her as he started to unbutton her robe he only managed the bottom few and he just as he was about to kiss her again the door flung open

"Mr Finnigan I would get up off Miss Zabini, if I were you" and there stood in the doorway was none other than Albus Dumbledore he walked in to the class room followed by 5 VERY angry young men, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey who both rush over to Lexi and checked her over

"Albus I must get her to the hospital wing straight away she has suffered a severe concussion" Madam Pomfrey said

"Of Course Poppy, Minerva could you accompany Miss Zabini, I fear I have another letter to write to the Zabini's so I will head to my office" he turned to the 5 young in front of him, "Now Harry I trust you can escort Mr Finnigan to my office safely he must be there within 10 minutes ok?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course Professor I would only be to glad to make sure he arrives at your office safely" he smirked back at the headmaster

"Good" with that McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey with Lexi left followed by Dumbledore.

"Do you think that was wise Albus?"

''What do you mean Minerva, all I did was ask that the head boy makes sure that a fellow student arrived at my office within 10 minutes"

"Of course you did" she sighed knowing full well what was about to happen behind the door just closed but she took one look at the young girl and could not blame the boys for their reaction.

Please review


	20. Chapter 20

"Of course you did" she sighed knowing full well what was about to happen behind the door just closed but she took one look at the young girl and could not blame the boys for their reaction.

Back in the class room

The door closed the boys turned back to their captive

"Guys what are you doing"

"What does it look like Seamus?" Harry said

"But Harry we are friends"

"That's where you're wrong Seamus, you stopped being my friend when you turned on Hermione"

"Ron please come on you can't balm me I mean come on you know you fancied her"

"I'm sorry Seamus but you brought this on yourself"

"Neville please don't let them hurt me come on is it worth risking Azkaban"

"I don't know what you mean Seamus no one is going to hurt you right boys?"

"Right" they said Seamus looked scared

"PLEASE Draco, PLEASE Blaise please believe me I don't know what I was doing, I'm so sorry"

"Expelliarmus" Draco yelled and both Seamus and Hermione's wand came flying in to his hand

"Sorry Harry but I got bored of his excuses" he said as the group looked at him and he smirked

"Quite alright Draco I was about to do the same now I do think that I shall take all the wands after all we wouldn't want our buddy here to rat us out to the ministry and have them check our wands" he smirked back at Draco

The boys all handed their wands and Harry performed a wandless silencing spell

"Who wants to go first" Ron asked

"I do" Blaise said and hit Seamus so he fell to the ground and all the other boys joined in punching and kicking him black and blue, until their time was almost up

"That's for Hermione" Neville said punching him once last time

"That was for Mione" Harry said

"That was for Lexi" Ron added with a final kick

"THAT WAS FOR MY SISTER" Blaise yelled kicking him one final time

"That was for MY girlfriend" Draco

Harry quickly performed a healing spell so that no one would be none the wiser and the boys tied his hands behind his back and dragged him by his arms to the Headmasters office which happened to be only around the

corner from where they were.

"Lemmon Drops" Harry said and the gargoyle moved and the staircase appeared

He knocked on the door

"Come in" came the headmasters voice the boys entered and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt the Minister of Magic

"Ah Harry thank you for bringing Mr Finnigan here I trust safely?"

"Of course Professor, we didn't lay a finger on him, right boys"

"Right"

"Good, officially as of now Mr Finnigan you are in the hands of the Ministry, you will face a trial tomorrow I will need you boys show your memory of what happened" Kingsley said and sent Seamus to the ministry holding cells he then turned back to the 5 gentleman before him

"Just so you know off the record, no action would have been taken if you had, after all Miss Zabini is one of the savours of our world, and if by chance any harm came to the person who hurt her no one would question it" he finished off then he went to leave when he turned back and smiled

"Oh and Harry I know you want to be an Auror but with healing spells like that you would put a mediwitch to shame"

"Thanks sir but I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about" he replied smiling

2 minutes later they arrived in the hospital via the Floo network

"Poppy how is she?" Dumbledore asked?

"She is ok apart from her concussion her wrists are a little sore also but nothing more luckily"

"Good now can she have visitors?"

"Of course"

"Ok go on and see her boys I will inform Professor Trelawney so she can send Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood here too oh and Professor Snape so he can send Mr Marcus Zabini here after his class"

"Thanks Professor" they all said and left the room.

"Hey little sis I think you are trying to outdo Harry in the number of visits to the hospital wing you can have at Hogwarts" Alexandria looked up at the voices and smiled seeing her brother and friends walking in to the room

"I most certainly am not I have had enough of this place for a life time thank you big brother" she said kissing his cheek

"Hey guys, thanks for everything you did, Poppy told me how you found me great work" she smiled.

''It was nothing Mione" Harry said

''No problem Mione"

"You would have done the same if we were in danger Hermione" said Neville

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT" she screamed "Please, sorry Neville I didn't mean to its just HE called me that and right now I do not want to hear that name, sorry everyone" she said

"Lexi, baby its fine if you don't want to be call that anymore I'm sure everyone will be ok with it, right?" he asked

"Right and we can make sure no-one calls you it again if you want" Blaise said hugging his sister

"Thank you so much" she said "babe, You didn't hex HIM did you?" asked Draco knowing he couldn't lie to her

"No I didn't hex him...we beat him up with our own hands"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down baby Harry here thought of everything, even healing him after so no one could tell although I was all for leaving him like that"

"Good I wouldn't want any of you going to Azkaban for him" she said kissing him on the lips

What should happen next, I know it is rather short but I'm still what I can get away with on here but I wanted to do this chapter.

Please review


	21. Chapter 21

"Calm down baby Harry here thought of everything, even healing him after so no one could tell although I was all for leaving him like that"

"Good I wouldn't want any of you going to Azkaban for him" she said kissing him on the lips

Just then the doors to the hospital wing swung open and in stormed the Zabini family

"Alexandria my baby are you ok... course you're not ok oh come here my baby" cried Bella as she scooped up Lexi in her arms in to a tight hug

"Mum I need air" Lexi said

"Oh of course sorry darling, how are you?" Bella said releasing Alexandria

"My head hurts but it's ok, honest"

"NO it is not ok sweetheart you were attacked, I thank god that you have such good friends who were able to find you before anything worse happened... when I get my hands on that boy"

"You're going to do nothing daddy, Draco told me that he, Blaise, Harry, Ron and Neville beat him up quite badly. Let the ministry deal with him otherwise we will be as bad as he is. That goes for all of you do you understand me" they all nodded

"Ok pumpkin we promise but I swear I will make sure that he rots in Azkaban for this otherwise my name is not Xavier Zabini"

"Thank you daddy" Lexi said hugging her father

"Now boys Dumbledore tells me that you were the ones who figured out where Alexandria was and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving her"

"It was nothing honest" Neville said

''Yea Lexi is a sister to us all we all wanted her safe" Neville said

"We all care about her Mr Zabini" Harry added

"And we are very grateful so thank you again"

"Where's Dumbledore?" her father asked

"He's in the office with Madam Pomfrey dad" Blaise answered

"Right thanks son I will be back in a moment, I want to find out what is going on with that boy" but he was saved having to go looking for the headmaster as at that moment Albus entered the room

"Ah Mr and Mrs Zabini welcome once again to Hogwarts, I am so very sorry it is like this though"

"Dumbledore how could you let this happen to my daughter I thought this was supposed to be the safest school ever, but after today I feel like taking my three children out of this school right now, Blaise and Alexandria can be home tutored as they only have this year left Marcus can go to Durmstrang and Jewel can go to Beauxbatons unless you can promise me my children's safety"

"I understand you are angry Xavier and I can only apologise for what happened to Miss Zabini, in all my years this has never happened before, and I promise from now until they graduate your children will be safe." He turned to Alexandria.

"Miss Zabini I would like to apologise to you, this should have never of happened to you, now if it makes you feel better we can arrange private lessons for you and all of your friends until the end of you time here?"

"Oh no I want to return to classes and I would like all of us to be able to attend his trail if that is ok Professor?"

"Of course, now Miss Zabini Poppy informs me that you are able to leave in about half an hour she just wants to make sure you are ok before letting you go, now please excuse me I, I have to go to the ministry to find out when his trial is tomorrow"

The group spent the rest of the day in the heads dorm room and Alexandria was getting annoyed at her mother who kept fussing.

"Mum please leave stop fussing I'm fine"

"I know I just... well I was so worried"

"I know mum but I'm fine"

"I can't stop thinking about what might of happened if your friends had not found you so quickly, by the way how did you find her?" Bella said turning to her son

"Mmm well..."

"Mrs Zabini as you know my father came to Hogwarts"

"Yes of course Harry"

"Well during his time here he became friends with three guys their names were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and well they were pranksters really, and in order to make sure they weren't caught they created a map that showed all of the Hogwarts grounds and also where everyone was in the school so when we found out Mione was missing I got my map and we found her"

"Surely that's impossible?" Bella said

"And Dumbledore doesn't know about this map?" Xavier asked

"No he doesn't" Harry said

"Well thank you Harry, if you didn't have this map who knows how this morning events could have turned out" Bella said hugging him to her"

I know I know short chapter but I wanted to put the parent's reaction the trial on a separate chapter from each other

Please review


	22. Chapter 22

"Well thank you Harry, if you didn't have this map who knows how this morning events could have turned out" Bella said hugging him to her"

The next day the group of friends all went by floo to the ministry a long with professors Dumbledore and McGonagall there they were joined shortly after by Mr and Mrs Zabini.

"Good morning Blaise, Alexandria my darlings" she said pulling them in to a hug and greeted the others.

"Hello children how are you all?" MR Zabini asked their children's friends

"Fine thanks Mr Zabini" Neville said

"Yep can't wait to see that git get his comeuppance" Harry beamed

"Yea and we get a day off school" Ron added

"Ronald that is not something to be pleased about your education is very important"

"Oh Lexi please, you can't tell me you would rather be at Hogwarts than here today?" Ginny asked

"Of course not I want to know what is going to happen to that thing but…"

"But nothing Alex this is far more important than school lets just concentrate on making sure the git gets what he deserves" Blaise told his sister

"I know I guess I'm just scared that he will get off that's all"

"Lexi I do not think there is a chance in hell he will get let off" Luna said

"Yea there is too much evidence that he knew what he was doing and also the fact that there were three Professors present when they found you" Lavender added reassuring her friend

"Thanks you guys you are the best friends a girl could ask for"

"Ahem"

"And best boyfriend" she said smiling at Draco"

10 minutes later and they made their way in to the court room

"For our next case Mr Seamus Finnigan charged with assault and kidnap of Miss Alexandria Hermione Zabini" the ministry Clarke announced

"I have the notes, how do you plead?" the judge asked

"Not Guilty" Seamus answered

"Thank you Mr Finnigan"

The defence then gave their opening statement followed by the prosecution.

"We call upon Harry Potter as the first witness"

Harry made his way to the stand

"Mr Potter, please tell me what is the nature of your relationship with Miss Zabini?"

"She is my best friend and has been ever since I was 11 years old"

"But how is that possible? Miss Zabini was only returned to her parents at the beginning of the summer"

"Yes Miss Zabini was only returned to her family this year but she attended Hogwarts under the identity of a muggle by the name Hermione Granger"

Upon hearing this everyone gasped, up in the gallery Hermione cringed she knew it was going to come up but couldn't believe it was so quickly.

"Mr Potter can you please empty your memory of this whole experience up until you found Miss Zabini in to this pensive" which he did and the whole gallery watched as his memory played. As the memory closed Harry and the rest of the room came back in to view.

"Thank you Mr Potter you may stand down"

After witnessing the memories of Ron, Neville, Blaise, Draco and the professors they then turned to Hermione

"For our last witness we call Alexandria Zabini" she made her way to the stand she could not look at anyone in the room everyone's eyes were on her and trying to see what she looked like, sure they had seen the pictures form the Zabini ball but it was different seeing her in the flesh

"Miss Zabini can you please tell us the nature of your relationship with the accused"

"We were in the same year and same house at Hogwarts and up until this year we were friends" she said no moving her eyes from the floor

"I see and what changed?"

"Well after finding out I was actually a Zabini I returned this year under my true name and it was my first day back that I got the feeling someone was watching me but every time I looked it was no one for if it was someone it was my boyfriend Draco Malfoy, by the first Friday I was still getting this weird feeling but then I had to push that to the back of my mind when my adopted family were killed in a car crash, the next morning I woke up very early and went for a walk when I got the feeling I was being watched again, I told whoever it was to come out and they did and Seamus appeared, I asked him if it was him who had been watching me the past week and he admitted it, he said he was in love with me and now I was pureblood he could ask me out, I told him that I was with Draco and I loved him and nothing was going to change that, I said I wanted us to be friends and for the next week I stayed in the heads dorm room, because I was grieving for my adopted parents, I wanted to return to classes yesterday so my friends picked me up form dorm room and walked me to the great hall, after breakfast I made my way to my first lesson, none of my friends were in this lesson so I made my own way there but I hardly made it to the first floor when I was pulled in to a room and well you know what happened then"

"I understand Miss Zabini that you are unable to tell us but we must ask you to produce your memory for us" at this he face shot up

"Please don't make me please"

"I'm very sorry to be causing you pain Miss Zabini but you must, that is if you want Mr Finnigan punished otherwise he would be freed and he would return to Hogwarts"

"NO! Please don't I will show you" she said a few silent tears running down her face. By the time the memory had finished and room came in to focus the tears were flowing down her face.

"Thank you Miss Zabini you may stand down"

"Raise your hand if you believe Mr Finnigan is not guilty" no one raised their hand

"Well Mr Finnigan you have been found guilty of kidnap and assault, I hear by sentence you to your wand being snapped and 10 years in Azkaban take him away" with that he was lead away

What do you think? Any ideas welcomed

Please review


	23. Chapter 23

"Well Mr Finnigan you have been found guilty of kidnap and assault, I hear by sentence you to your wand being snapped and 10 years in Azkaban take him away" with that he was lead away.

It was a bright sunny day, the sun shone through her bedroom window waking up Alexandria Zabini from her peaceful sleep, as she opened her eyes she smiled as she looked at the figure laying next to her. She just loved the way the sun seemed to make his blond hair look white. And as she kissed her boyfriend, she thought about the past 11 months and what she has been through.

Just as the summer holidays started she had found out her mum and dad weren't actually her mum and dad and that she was actually a pureblood, a Zabini no less. Not only that but not long after returning to Hogwarts her adopted parents were killed in a car crash then to top it off she was kidnapped and attacked in an abandoned class room, only being saved by her friend in the nick of time, luckily her attacker was in Azkaban not to be released for 10 years. But the thing she still could not believe was that she was dating in the man sleeping next to her, Draco Malfoy the Slytherine sex god and what she couldn't believe even more than that was he was in love with her and had not even looked at another girl he only has eyes for her.

As she continued to watch her boyfriend sleep she couldn't help but remember the first time they had slept together, it was just after Seamus's trial, that night when they returned to Hogwarts she was so overwhelmed by the day's events that she went straight to her room, Draco followed her to make sure she was ok and found her crying her heart out.

Flashback

"Baby, it's going to be ok he can't get to you anymore".

"I know, I just feel like everything has happened so fast that my emotions can't keep up with me, I miss my adopted parents, but then that makes me feel guilty because I have the Zabini's and they are my parents too and I love them, and I feel I'm betraying both sets of parents at the same time. And I thought I would be happy with Seamus in Azkaban but I'm not it's not fair why did all of this have to happen Draco why" she said sobbing in to his chest.

"Baby I don't know why this has happened to you, you are a lovely person who should not have bad things happen to you, but I promise you that as long as I live, I will do my best to protect you from being hurt, you mean to much to me Lexi, I love you"

"What!" she said looking up at Draco.

"I said I love you" he said looking in to her eyes showing her all love he has for her.

"I love you too Draco" she replied with the same look.

Draco lent down to kiss her on the lips and as their lips met they both poured their love and passion that they has for each other. Draco gently pushed Alexandria down on the bed so that he was on top being careful not put too much weight on to her. when they broke the kiss they looked in to the others eyes and then Alexandria started to unbutton his shirt and Draco started kissing her neck and jaw line lightly nibbling on her ear as she pushed off his shirt she let her hands wander across his body thanking god for quidditch. Meanwhile Draco's hands were on her hips tracing patterns on the bit of flesh that was exposed from her shirt ridding up a little. He looked her in the eyes and said

"Are you sure about this?" he asked because he knew he was her first

"Yes, Draco make love to me"

"Ok but if at any time you want to stop let me know and I will stop ok?"

"Ok" she replied he started to undo her buttons and saw her silk green laced bra as she took off her skirt and he smirked when he saw her matching underwear.

"My love what great choice of underwear you are wearing. Very Slytherine of you" he whispered in her ear making her spine tingle.

"I wore it just for you love" she replied back and leaned up to kiss him, about an hour and a half they were satisfied and he kissed her once more before collapsing onto the bed next to her.

"That was amazing love, how are you?" he asked concerned.

"There's a little discomfort but that doesn't matter baby, I told you it was ok" she said kissing him.

End of Flashback

"It's very distracting being watched when you sleep babe" came the voice of her boy.

"I know but it makes a change, normally it's you who is watching me and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you straight away".

"You ready for today" he asked.

"Yep I can't believe we are graduating today".

"Nor me babe, nor me, I guess we should get up?"

"Yep I have to go over my speech before breakfast".

"Ok, whilst you are doing that I will get in the shower that way it saves time".

"Well actually I was thinking maybe I could join you?" she said smirking at her boyfriend.

Draco just smiled at his girlfriend and dragged her to the shower.

30 minutes later they returned to her room.

"And here was I thinking taking a shower together would be quicker" Draco smirked as he noticed the time.

"Well I added it to our timetable, in fact we are ahead of time" Alexandria replies with a smirk to rival her boyfriends.

"I still think with a mind like that you should have been in Slytherine" he said chuckling at his girlfriend.

**4 hours later**

"...finally I present to you the graduating class of 1999." Alexandria said and all the students stood chucked their hats in to air. She turned to sit down when Draco moved to the front.

"Excuse me. May I have your attention for just a few minutes, I am Draco Malfoy and would like to say something. You all now know the truth of mine and my parent's involvement in the war, and I know that there are many people who couldn't believe it when it was revealed we were spies for the Light.

I ashamed with the way I had to behave in my first 6 years here at this lovely school, treating muggle-borns as if they were filth, I never meant any of the nasty things I said and did, you may be wondering why I am bothering to tell you this, well the reason is because for the first 6 years of her time here our head girl the beautiful Alexandria Zabini is my girlfriend and she thought she was a muggle-born and what with her being potters best mate you can guess she was exposed to the worst of my behaviour and well I still can't believe she accepted my apology so readily and I thank my lucky stars she did and I wanted show her how much I love her, so Alexandria Zabini will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" he said keeling.

"Oh Draco of course I will, I love you to" she said and he place the ring on her finger and when he did the applause from everyone was deafening.

What did you think?

Oh by the way there is a smutty version of this chapter if you are of age and would like to read my attempt then message me and of course PLEASE Review and many thanks to those who have already reviewed.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh Draco of course I will, I love you to" she said and he place the ring on her finger and when he did the applause from everyone was deafening.

3 months later and the final preparations for Alexandria and Draco's wedding were coming together because tomorrow they would be married. They were having lunch with their families and close friends when Kingsley entered the room. Everyone stood up to greet him.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your lunch Mr Malfoy, Miss Zabini, everyone, but I have received word that Seamus Finnigan has heard of your wedding plans and has escaped from Azkaban prison."

"Oh Merlin, please no" Alexandria said falling in to her seat.

"It's going to be ok sis, he is not going to get you" Blaise said hugging his sister.

"What! How could this happen" Draco shouted.

"I do not know Mr Malfoy, once again I am sorry but we will step up security around Miss Zabini from now until you go on honeymoon, then once you return we shall continue guarding your wife until we catch him".

"Damn right you will, I will not let my daughter in law be hurt in anyway and if she does get hurt then I will make sure that whoever lets her down will not do it again do I make myself clear". Lucius said.

"Of course Mr Malfoy, perfectly clear"

"Good because if your lot fails to make sure my daughter is safe then I will not be held responsible for my actions" Mr Zabini said.

"The security team are already in place and will not be seen at your wedding and once again I'm sorry we have the best we have to offer looking for him, now please excuse me" he said walking to the fire place. He then turned back to them.

"Oh and good luck for tomorrow Draco and Alexandria" and with that he left the manor.

"Mione, you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yea it's just a shock that's all, why can't he leave me alone".

"Don't know Mione but we are here for you and we promise he won't get close enough for him to hurt you" Ron said.

"Yea let's face it he is not going to be so stupid to try and get to you, we are going to be with you from now until you leave for honeymoon" Neville said.

"Yep we are here for you Mione" the girls said hugging her.

They sat back down and no one could stomach any more food.

Alexandria, Draco and their friends made their way to the library. It wasn't until the last person in the door shut behind them and locked.

"Hermione" Alexandria froze no one had called her Hermione in almost a year, the group turned.

"Finningan give me one reason why I should not Adava Kedavra you right here right now?" Draco said he and the guys pulled their wands on Seamus.

"Because I wanted to say I'm sorry for all I have done".

"Don't believe you" Harry said.

"I know none of you will want to believe me but I am truly sorry and I wanted to wish Hermione and you Draco good luck in your marriage".

"My name is Alexandria, and how can I believe you this time, you said you understood, but then you kidnapped me and attacked me".

"I can't prove to you how sorry I am but I can see that you love Draco very much and although I will always love you and the best man won her heart I can see that now, I truly am sorry and I promise I will leave now and hand myself in to Kingsley ".

With that he turned and walked outside the manor where he was caught by one of the guards.

Ok I think the next chapter is going to be the last one

Please review


	25. Chapter 25

With that he turned and walked outside the manor where he was caught by one of the guards.

The Wedding

Alexandria woke at 6:00, she could not sleep anymore she was too excited, she could not wait to be Mrs Draco Malfoy. The wedding was to start at 12:00 she was in the west wing of Malfoy Manor, Draco apartments were in the east wing so there was no chance of either of them coming across the other.

She got out of bed and made her way down stairs to one of the dining rooms, *crack*.

"Miss Zabini you are up early, how can Twinkle help you?"

"Mmm I would like some toast and eggs please".

"Good choice Miss, I will be back as soon as I can Miss".

*Crack* and a moment later *Crack*.

"Here you are Miss, is there anything else Twinkle can get for her new mistress?".

"No that is all thank you Twinkle" *Crack*.

Three hours later at 9:00 Alexandria was in her room with her mother, Narcissa, Jewel, Ginny, Luna and Lavender they were all having their hair, nails and makeup done.

Two hours at 11:00 and Alexandria put on her wedding dress, it was pure white off the shoulder and with a heart shaped bust covered in crystals, the dresses hugged her in all the right places, the back was laced by a ruby red ribbon to match the bridesmaids dresses it had a elegant train and she wore her hair up. And on top of her head was her tiara. She had a red rose bouquet with crystals inside.

"Alexandria my dear I have something for you".

"What is it mother?" Bella reached for her handbag and pulled of a box

"I wore this on my wedding day as did my mother, I would be honoured if you would wear it on yours" she said as she opened the box to reveal a diamond necklace.

"Oh mum it's beautiful" Bella took it out of its box and place it around her daughter's neck carefully.

"Consider it your something old my child".

"And I have your something new" Narcissa approached handing Alexandria the box and inside were a pair of diamond earrings to match the necklace.

"Bella showed me what she was giving you, so I got these made to match"

"Oh thank you so much Cissa they are beautiful I love them" Alexandria said hugging her future mother in law.

"I have your something borrowed" Jewel said and handed her sister a diamond hair slide.

"I thought you would need it to attaché your veil"

"Thank you Jewel its beautiful and handed it to Jewel to attach it to her veil, her mother placed her veil on her.

"And we have your something blue" Ginny, Luna and Lavender said together

"Here's mine but it's for your honeymoon really" Ginny said handing her a box, Alexandria opened it to find blue negligee."

"Thank you Ginny I will pack it later".

"This is mine" Luna said and handed Alexandria a blue handkerchief with her and Draco's initials on it.

"Everyone cry's at wedding so I thought I would get one made for you".

"Thanks Luna she said hugging her" she then placed the handkerchief inside the top of her dress so she would not lose it.

"And finally it's me, I brought you what every bride needs and handed a small box to her, Alexandria opened it to find a blue garter

"Thank you Lavender, could you help me put it on" once Alexandria was ready there was a knock at the door. Her father opened the door

"It's time Alexandria, you all look beautiful" Xavier said and they all left the room and made their way to the church in the Malfoy Manor grounds.

The wedding march started and Alexandria made her way down the aisle once they reach the front the minister spoke.

"We are gathered here today, to join together Draco and Alexandria in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." After a minutes silence he spoke again.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Xavier said placing his daughters hand in Draco's.

"Draco, do you take Alexandria for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" he looked in to Alexandria's eyes.

"I do."

"Alexandria, do you take Draco for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" she looked in to his eyes.

"I do."

"Draco, please repeat after me, I Draco Malfoy"

"I Draco Malfoy"

"Take thee Alexandria Hermione Zabini"

"Take thee Alexandria Hermione Zabini"

"To be my wedded wife"

"To be my wedded wife"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"For better for worse"

"Foe better for worse"

"For richer for poorer"

"For richer for poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"To love, honour, and cherish"

"To love, honour, and cherish"

"Til death do us part"

"Til death do us part".

"Alexandria please repeat after me, I Alexandria Hermione Zabini"

"I Alexandria Hermione Zabini"

"Take thee Draco Malfoy"

"Take thee Draco Malfoy"

"To be my wedded husband"

"To be my wedded husband"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"For better for worse"

"Foe better for worse"

"For richer for poorer"

"For richer for poorer"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"To love, honour, and cherish"

"To love, honour, and cherish"

"Til death do us part"

"Til death do us part".

"Draco place the ring on Alexandria's finger"

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." He said looking in to her eyes.

"Alexandria place the ring on Draco's finger".

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"I pronounce that you are husband and wife." The congregation clapped.

"You may now kiss the bride." Draco and Alexandria smiled and Draco kissed her on the lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs Draco Malfoy".

As they made their way back down the aisle Draco whispered in her ear,

"You look beautiful Mrs Malfoy"

"You look very handsome too Mr Malfoy

They made their way to the ball room where they would have their reception ready to start their new life together.

**Wow I can't believe this has ended I might make a sequel I'm not sure yet if you want me to give me some ideas and I may write one.**

**And thanks to all of you who have reviewed, they came in handy when I thought about not continuing this story, it means a lot thank you but please do not forget to review this chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Everyone I really want a Beta to sort out this story if your interested please let me know


End file.
